


Nobody Knows

by Error401



Series: In and Out [2]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Glenn suffers, M/M, Rick is nice, Shane is a jerk, no zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error401/pseuds/Error401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt:<br/>Glenn was about to open his mouth and confirm the picture, but the words stuck in his throat. Now he had reservations about telling these guys that it was Daryl. It sounded like they were trying to bust him for something rather than congratulate him for rescuing Glenn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the comments on the first part! Hopefully I can get this somewhere. TONIGHT'S EPISODE WAS THE BEST.

“You sayin’ you can’t tell me nothin’ about what they looked like?” the second deputy asked skeptically, tapping the tip of his pen against a small notepad. 

Glenn looked at the two of them helplessly as the first deputy shot a stern glance at the second.

“Well, I mean…they may have been Hispanic?” Glenn offered, readjusting his body slightly on his ratty couch and wincing with every movement. “It was dark, you know? I was concentrating on getting the deliveries done as fast as possible, so I wasn’t paying as much attention as I should have.”

“We’re much obliged that you let us come talk to you when you’re in such a state,” the first deputy tipped his hat. “I apologize for my partner’s temper. It’s just that these guys been attackin’ everyone vulnerable that they can, women and the elderly included. We’d like to get them off the streets fast as possible.”

“And I…I really wish I could help,” Glenn said sincerely. “But I barely remember anything that happened. If it weren’t for the guy that helped me…I don’t know, I may have turned out even worse.”

“What guy?” the second deputy demanded.

“Shane,” the first hissed. He turned to Glenn. “Would you mind tellin’ us more about who helped you? He sounds like a hero, and we’d like to talk to him, if we can.” 

“Well, umm, I don’t know much about him, either,” Glenn sank into the cushions at the second deputy’s withering gaze. “H-his name’s…ugh…Daryl…” he trailed off. Three layers of dirt and a gun show on top. “He was…kinda dirty? Wore this plaid shirt…thing…with no sleeves. Looked kinda rough.”

“Daryl? Daryl what?” the one named Shane questioned, holding his pen threateningly. 

“I don’t know, honest,” Glenn shook his head, starting to become annoyed by the guy’s accusatory tone. Like he thought Glenn was trying to protect the dicks who beat the crap out of him, or something. He held an arm around his middle to support his wrapped ribs as he sat up straighter. 

“If you saw him again, would you recognize him?” the first deputy asked, making eye contact with Shane, and some kind of message passed between them.

“I think so…” Glenn wheezed. “I only saw him for a few seconds, but he’s a memorable guy.”

The first deputy drew Shane aside for a moment, and despite Glenn’s best eavesdropping technique, he couldn’t understand what they were saying. After a few more seconds, the first one nodded to Shane as Shane made for the front door of Glenn’s apartment, letting himself out, the door falling shut with a loud bang. 

“Mr. Rhee—“ the first began.

“Glenn,” Glenn said.

“Glenn, who you’re describin’ sounds an awful lot like Daryl Dixon,” he said carefully.

“Okay, well, that’s good, isn’t it? You know who helped me. Maybe he’ll tell you something about the guys that did this?”

“Well, the thing is…” the deputy sighed, running a hand over his face. “Daryl Dixon ain’t exactly known for his kindness to strangers. Neither of the Dixon brothers are what we’d call ‘diversity friendly,’ let’s say. Merle got himself in trouble just last month for putting a crowbar through the window of an ethnic restaurant.”

“People aren’t their brothers, though,” Glenn argued. “And he helped me, didn’t he? Daryl did?”

“Maybe,” the deputy said, “or maybe he’s the one that did it, and just brought you to the hospital to make sure he didn’t get stuck with a murder charge.”

“I remember that it was two guys, and I know he wasn’t one of ‘em!” Glenn said, wincing as he put too much pressure on his side. “Damn it!”

“Whoah, take it easy now,” the deputy said, face morphing into one of genuine concern. “You sure you’re okay here all by your lonesome?”

“I’m fine,” Glenn hissed. “My neighbor Dale likes to baby people and brings me food all the time, plus I’m good friends with both my boss and my landlord. Somehow, I think everything might work out for once.”

“I’m mighty glad to hear it,” the deputy smiled, backing off for fear of causing Glenn any more pain. Glenn appreciated it. Until Shane burst back into the room, waving his phone in Glenn’s face and causing him to jerk backwards, nearly biting his tongue in an effort to hold back a cry.

“Damn it, Shane! The kid’s hurt!” he said, exasperated.

“Rick, we gotta know if it’s him, you know that,” Shane spat back. “Look at the picture, kid. Is this the guy?”

One eye narrowed in pain, Glenn used the other to glance at the picture on the screen of Shane’s phone. He chewed on his lip, as he did indeed recognize the man who he’d seen in the hospital. He was frowning in the picture, clearly a mug shot from when he was younger, eye blackened and lip split. But his gaze was full of fire.

Glenn was about to open his mouth and confirm the picture, but the words stuck in his throat. Now he had reservations about telling these guys that it was Daryl. It sounded like they were trying to bust him for something rather than congratulate him for rescuing Glenn. It only took him a few seconds to decide. 

“Nope,” Glenn said, shaking his head and trying his best to look disinterested. “That’s not him.”

“You lyin’ little shit,” Shane growled, fisting the front of Glenn’s shirt. “Don’t think I didn’t see you recognize that fucker!”

Glenn did cry out this time, tears springing to his eyes as he was pulled to the edge of the couch. He tried to pull back, but Shane’s grip was too strong, his fingers were broken and he couldn’t use them to push at Shane’s large hands, and it felt like his chest was taking sledgehammers. 

Rick quickly jumped between them, but not quick enough that Glenn wasn’t in debilitating pain. He grabbed Shane by the biceps and pulled him across the room, yelling in his face until the wide-eyed crazy had died out a little. “Go wait in the car!” Rick growled, and Shane grudgingly obeyed, sending Glenn one last angry look.

“Glenn, I’m so sorry about that,” Rick said, rounding on the figure curled up into himself on the couch. “Glenn, are you okay?” he reached out tentatively.

“Don’t touch me!” Glenn hissed, trying to find something other than pain to hold onto. “Just leave! Get out!”

“Again, I apologize,” Rick said softly. “My partner was way out of line. But I wouldn’t feel right just leavin’ you here like this. Please, tell me what I can do to make it better.”

“Just…just keep that guy away from me,” Glenn whimpered, finally getting a little bit of a handle on it. “What’s his deal? You can’t just go around attacking people!”

“He and the Dixons have always had it out for each other,” Rick sighed, his hands hovering in the air like he wanted to reach out and help somehow. “Shane hates when people defy authority, and the Dixons do it out in the open and with pleasure. He just wants to put ‘em away permanently, but they keep getting let off of all their convictions early due to overcrowding in the county jails.”

“But…the Daryl that helped me…was a good guy,” Glenn said finally. “I could tell.”

“Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Daryl Dixon? A good guy he ain’t.”


End file.
